Waisting Time
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Sometimes we don’t notice that the thing we want most of all is right under our nose until someone comes along and points it out. KaiHil. Xmas .angel.del.silencio.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Sometimes we don't notice that the thing we want most of all is right under our nose until someone comes along and points it out. (Kai/Hil)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** D'you know why I hate this time of year so much?

_Dedi:_ I get the feeling you're going to tell us.

**Muse:** It's cus we get inundated by things written by this doppy idiot.

Lamb: Gee, I feel so loved right about now.

_Dedi:_ Idiot? That's pot calling the kettle black. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **.angel.del.silencio.** cus it's her Xmas present. So **.angel.del.silencio.** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Come to me,  
Do and be done with me,  
Don't I exist for you,  
Don't I still live for you,  
Everything I possess,  
Given with tenderness,  
Wrapped in a ribbon of glass_,

* * *

**Wasting Time**

The door shook in its frame with the force that Hilary slammed it. For the second time that day she stormed down the street, irritation radiating from her in almost palpable waves, as she walked with propose but without direction. She hated them both so much! All they ever did was snip at one another, and start fights that left her feeling stuck in the middle of what felt like World War III.

-------

"Well you certainly handled that well didn't you?" A sarcastic voice sang out into the deafening silence that was filling the room.

With an effort Kai tore his eyes from the door though, which the enraged brunette had just exited, and crimson orbs scanned the room and the faces of the three people who had witnessed the scene that had just taken place. Max was determinedly not looking at him but in stead was focusing on Draciel's blade, which he held tightly in his hands. Rei gave him a half shrug, which said better than words that he though Kai had just made an ass of himself but there was no way he was going to say it.

Finally Kai looked towards the person who sat tucked up in the large armchair in the corner of the room and the owner of the voice who had mocked him. Sensing his gaze upon her Matilda Taylor raised her eyes from the book in which she was deeply engrossed and flicked one light coloured brow up at him. Her cropped candy pink hair fell around her small face with its neat features, razored strands framing large cherry red eyes which were regarding Kai coolly.

"Well do you have something to say or not?" She said, her tone board as Kai began to swell like a bullfrog. "Cus if not, I've almost reach the end of my 'Who done it?' and I'm all agog to find out who in fact done it."

"Why don't you just sit down and shut up!" The words exploded from the Russian and a rasping roar that from long experience had Rei and Max trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible, but mealy had Matilda raising her other brow in curiosity. "You don't know anything about any of it!"

"I'm sure you're right Kai," She said blithely. "As always." The jibe was not lost on the fuming male who was a taught as a bowstring and crossed the room to stand over the chair in which Matilda was in fact sitting.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He snarled, looming over her.

"Kai, easy." Rei barked at his captain, reached out and placing a protective hand on his girlfriend's arm. An action that seemed lost on both Kai and Matilda.

"What that means Kai," The slender female said, waving her book around under Kai's nose so that the title 'THUD!' complete with exclamation make wafted on the edge of his peripheral vision. "Is that egresses ass through you are Hils still considers you her closet friend. So what you should have done was listen to what she had to say rather than going off the deep end about what a prat you think Johnny is and how she was stupid to be hanging out with him in the first place."

"Well she is stupid!" Kai snapped turning on his heel and oblivious of Rei's slight sigh of relief started to stomp up and down the room while a fascinated Max looked on.

"Really?" Matilda drawled, giving the word more syllables than it had any right to. "And you wonder why Hils took off, no doubt straight back into the arms of Johnny, who though he hates you will let Hils say what she wants without going off the deep end."

"Johnny McGregor," Kai said mockingly before his voice once more became a growl. "He's a hairy creature that looks like a refuge from the Highland games if you ask me."

"Which in case you failed to notice, no one did." Matilda sighed, her voice heavy with sarcasm as she returned to her book. "Anyway that's just your opinion which doesn't count. The only one that does is Hilary's and she likes him."

"But I just don't get it! The guy's got a face like tombstone, a accent like a hacksaw and a voice like a corn crate on a wet weekend!" Kai glowered finally coming to a holt at the far end of the room.

"And you know," Matilda said looking over the top of her book her face the picture of wide-eyed innocence. "I always though he sounded like a Nac Mac Freegle, but what I think doesn't matter either."

"Sounds like a what?" Kai spat turning to look at the slightly built pink head curled in the chair.

"Oh never mind, just go back to your irrational ranting please. Don't mind the rest of us." The dismissal in her tone causing Kai to growl in frustration.

"And come on Kai you've got no to blame but yourself," she said with a sweet smile. "Did you really just expect Hils to hang around till you got your act together?" The look of pure hatred that he sent her was completely lost on Matilda who had was already buried in her book once more.

"And what do you mean by that!?" Kai snarled, whirling around and striding back towards where the increasingly acid tongued girl was sitting.

"What I mean my sweet misguided boy is that while it's true that Hilary likes Johnny, it's also true that she's in love with you." Taking a deep breath Matilda slammed her book down and leapt to her feet. "But you've got you're head shoved so far up you own ass that you can't see it can you?!"

By now the girl was if full flight and all the frustration that had been building within her over the past few months came spilling out as she jabbed her finger in Kai's chest. "Oh no, everything has to revolve around the almighty Kai Hiwatari, the whole fucking world and all the people in it and even then he's to rapped up in himself to notice what's going on around him."

Rei and Max sat frozen at this sudden burst of out rage from the normally laid back girl, and Kai had to fight the instinct to take a step backwards from the small fury that did not even reach his chin. "Ever since she first saw you're photo all those years ago she … she … At first Hils thought it was just a school girl crush, but it went deeper and after your battle with Brooklyn-"

"Which one?" Kai tried to interrupt the flow but with out a hitch in her voice Matilda carried on regardless.

"Both of them, she was almost physically sick with worry. She's done everything short of tattooing the legend 'I  Kai' on her forehead but you still can't see it. She's got stuck in the roll of good old dependable Hilary, if you have a problem you can go to her, talk it out man to man. One day Kai, if you're not careful you're going to wake up and find that she's gone, and then you'll realise what you've lost."

"So what do I do?" and even to his own ears Kai heard the piteous tone of his voice. But the truth was for the first time in his life he just couldn't come up with the answers and if someone else could then so be it.

"What do I look like? A bleeding oracle?" No one spoke, but Rei got to his feet and rapped his arms around the pink head who was still trembling with raged. "Go after her Kai, and tell her what you want before it's too late."

-------

Grey skies heavy with the promise of snow seemed to close in around her and the dull December weather only added to her foul mood. In the windows of several houses she past Hilary could already see the coloured Christmas lights twinkling brightly and at the sight felt her spirit deflate still further. She normally loved this time of year, all the laughter and excitement. It was a time of year when anything seemed possible, wish on a star and all your dreams will come true. And last year she and Kai had been caught under the mistletoe, and on cold nights she still pulled out that memory to comfort herself. She had been so deliriously happy she felt she might just float away, but… A sigh pushed its way past her lips, but their fights were getting worse and the tension between them was horrific.

With a jolt she realised that she was walking past the park and on impulse turned through the gateway and wandered towards the small lake situated in the centre of the almost deserted place. The rage she had felt so keenly was already a distant memory and now a gently bubbling loneliness filled her leaving her feeling drained to the point of near collapse. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes and she sunk down onto a bench ignoring how uncomfortable the cold wood was and the way, in which the dampness seeped into her jeans, stinging her legs.

A young girl, no older than six, was scampering happily around the edge of the lake, throwing pebbles into the smooth dark water and shrieking in delight at the ripples. Hilary watched as the child, lilac ponytails flying, skipped over the wet grass towards a couple standing near by. A small sad smile touched her lips as the man bent down and whisked the girl into the air. Had her father ever done that with her? She had been so young when he had died. Her memories were nothing but a haze, a tall dark presence smelling of soap and sandalwood and a pair of strong arms holding her tightly.

The trio made their way slowly towards the gate, and though Hilary watched them her head was still filled with images of the past. She had never felt close to her mother, a skinny and sallow faced woman who served the world with a look of disapproval. And when that woman who had taken up with another man who Hilary did not care for she had taken to spending as much time away from her home as she could. That had been how she had met Tyson and the others, a simple desire not to be alone had created the closest friendships she had ever known.

She had been sixteen when she had decided to leave her mother's house for good, and with open arms Tyson and his Grandfather had welcomed into their family. And for the first time in many years she felt as if she belonged. They were like the family she had never had but always craved; Tyson, Max and Daichi the annoying younger brothers she would constantly fight with but loved underneath it all. Hiro and Rei were always looking out for her and if ever she had a problem they were there. And over them all Grandpa Granger worried and fussed and complained.

And then there was Kai. Hilary snuffled and rapped her arms tightly around her torso as a gust of wind blow a few tentative snowflakes around her. Kai had never quite fitted into her family picture; there had always been something about him right from the start. She had waved it away as a silly crush; he was extremely good looking, a successful blader and he had that dark brooding air about him that made him instant crush material.

But the more she had tried to dismiss it the less she had been able too. Over time her feelings seemed to have deepened rather than receded, her breath would hitch in her throat when he walked into to a room and her heart would skip erratically when he fixed her with those burning crimson orbs. Hilary bit back the sob the rose within her, crying didn't help she knew that, it was a hard lesson that she had learned a long time ago. But try as she might she couldn't shake him from her thoughts.

From all sides memories assaulted her. She remembered the hash pain that had ripped through her heart when at some competition she had walked round a corner and come face to face with Kai and some unknown female blader. She had stepped back quickly before either of them had spotted her and ran to her room to cry her heart out. And then the bright golden moment under the mistletoe, his mouth warm and eager on her own. His hands gently ghosting across her body, every inch of her skin alive with sensation.

Tears fell unchecked in shimmering cascades down Hilary's cheeks. The salt drops biting and stinging at the cold unprotected skin. She was nineteen and had wasted her life wishing for a dream that would never come true. Tightly she screwed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the pain, the cold and the realisation that all she had been doing was wasting time. Around her flakes, like fragments of lace whirled and danced, tossed here and there at the whim of the winter wind.

Lightly a hand brushed a tear from one frozen cheek and Hilary's eyes flew open. Kai gave her a soft smile as his hand moved to brush away the tears on the other side of her face. Then his fingers were tracing the line of her jaw; sliding over her throat and then curving round the back of her neck. The gently pressure of his fingers was enough to rouse Hilary and shakily she stood, swaying a little a light headed sensation washed over her. But Kai's free arm wound round her waist, supporting her as the world rocked crazily around her.

"Kai…" Her voice was low and horse as she looked up at him through dazed ruby eyes. "Kai what are you doing here?"

"Hoping it's not too late." When he spoke, his warm breath played over Hilary's lips in a feather light caress.

Kai dipped his head and captured her mouth with his own, and goose bumps that had nothing to do with the cold erupted over her skin. Hilary felt as if she were melting into him, her fingers wound through the thick slate strands as she pulled him closer, feasting on him mouth. Nothing mattered, not what had happened, not what would happen, nothing except that here and now in this moment Kai was hers.

* * *

**Muse:** See! I told you…someone pass me the sick bucket.

_Dedi:_ Get a grip you slimy weasel.

**Muse:** Make me!

Lamb: This is going to be a long night.

_Dedi:_ Well **.angel.del.silencio.** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you thought

Merry Christmas

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
